mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonya Blade
'|align=center}} Lieutenant Sonya Blade, (USA) or Lt. Sonya Blade, (USA), is a female soldier who is a member of Earthrealm's Special Forces unit known as Outer World Investigation Agency (OIA) in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She is one of the few original Mortal Kombat characters, debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game. About Sonya A member of a top United States Special Forces unit, Sonya Blade is a beautiful, stern, tough-as-nails lieutenant. Her impulsiveness is catalyzed by her superior and good friend Major Jackson "Jax" Briggs. Sonya represents a very emancipated and headstrong woman, but for all her stubbornness and pride, she deeply cares about the lives of her friends and comrades. She has a long-standing enmity with the thug Kano, who had murdered a former partner of hers, and stands for everything Sonya despises. Storyline ''Mortal Kombat Sonya and her team were in hot pursuit of Kano, the leader of the Black Dragon organization. After he jumped onto a ship, they followed him to a remote island where Shang Tsung's ''Mortal Kombat tournament was being held. Upon arriving they were ambushed by Tsung's personal guard. To keep her team safe, she agreed to compete in the tournament. Shang Tsung, however, had no intention of fulfilling his end of the bargain and had her unit killed. After he was defeated by Liu Kang in the final battle, Sonya teamed up with Johnny Cage and Kano, ignoring her personal feelings for the sake of survival, to fight Goro on the bridge high above the pit. During the battle, the island started to crumble and both she and Kano were taken prisoner to Outworld by Shang Tsung to appease the emperor, Shao Kahn. ''Mortal Kombat II Sonya was able to send a signal to her superior Jax from Outworld. He traveled there to find her. Jax made contact with the other Earthrealm warriors, and together they learned of Kahn's scheme to invade Earth. She was later freed by Jax who arrested Kano, but as soon as they had passed through the portal to Earth, Kano escaped and ran back into Outworld. Mortal Kombat 3/''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/''Mortal Kombat Trilogy Sonya and Jax now had other things on their minds, however. They tried to warn the United States government of the impending invasion, but their claims went unheeded. As such, they began preparing by themselves for the coming invasion. When the fateful day finally came, Shao Kahn stripped Earthrealm of all human souls, with the exception of a few chosen warriors, one of which was Sonya, who would soon encounter her old nemesis Kano on top of a skyscraper near Kahn's fortress. A fierce battle was waged between the two. Kano gained the upper hand, and kicked Sonya onto a stone gargoyle. Sonya feigned defeat, but when Kano advanced to finish Sonya off, grabbing her by the hair, she performed her most infamous special move: the leg grab, and hurled Kano off the roof to his apparent death, taking a lock of her hair with him. Mortal Kombat 4/''Mortal Kombat Gold After her journey into Outworld and Shao Kahn's near destruction of Earth, Sonya became a member of Earth's own Outer World Investigation Agency. The Black Dragon kept crossing her path, however. Its last known member, Jarek, had fled to Edenia while Sonya was chasing him. This lead Sonya and Jax to team up with Raiden and Liu Kang to free that realm from the Fallen Elder God Shinnok's grasp, and to prevent him from coming to Earth. ''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Years later, Sonya would once again heed Raiden's call, this time to travel to Outworld after the Deadly Alliance had slain Shao Kahn and Liu Kang. For Sonya, this coincided with her search for two missing OIA agents, Cyrax and Kenshi. She was unable to find them, however, and was killed in a fight with the Deadly Alliance and its minions. The Deadly Alliance's victory was short-lived, as Onaga had been resurrected moments after their victory over Raiden himself, and reclaimed Outworld, as well as the amulet. With his ability to raise the dead at will, he resurrected and enslaved Sonya and her fallen comrades. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Sonya and her force found Sektor and his men invading territory protected by Earthrealm. Her ship destroyed Sektor's, but she found a tracer attached to an Edenian warrior named Taven in the snow region of Arctika. As Taven was about to fight a snow monster, Sonya destroyed it and proceeded to interrogate Taven. Though Taven was innocent, he would not reveal his quest, and Sonya attacked him. She was, however, convinced by the half-god that he had nothing to do with the Tekunin leader, Sektor, so Sonya leaves him alone and continued her way back to the Special Forces base. Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Sonya's story begins when she is chasing Kano. Although she pursues him well, she fails to catch him. During The moment of Liu Kang's disappearance, she encounters Catwoman. After defeating and capturing her, she searches for Liu Kang. Baraka surprisingly attacks her. After defeating him, she suspects an invasion coming and goes to Raiden's Sky Temple to tell him. When she arrives, Captain Marvel storms out. She defeats him, but later fights Green Lantern. As she defeats him, Captain Marvel knocks her out and flees. As Jax approaches, she instead sees Kano and attacks him. After her defeat, Raiden interrupts and is seen with Liu Kang, who he had recently rescued. After returning to the base, she checks on Catwoman. She and Jax go to the U.N. Orbital Station. Although Jax defeats Captain Marvel and Wonder Woman, Both are defeated by a newly recharged Green Lantern. After Returning to Raiden's Sky Temple, she is told that she will have to work with Kano. As they approach the Graveyard, they spot Deathstroke and Joker. After they damage her teleporter, they wound up on Oa. They are both somehow defeated by The Joker, who had been infected with Rage the whole time. After they all gather in, they travel to Outworld. Mortal Kombat (2011) Sonya first appears with Johnny Cage while Shang Tsung explains the tournament process. During the explanation, Cage hits on Sonya, who is annoyed by him. She leaves after Cage's victories to search for her partner, Jax. Johnny Cage catches up with her the Pit stage where she challenges him to a fight. She ultimately loses to Cage, which causes Kano to appear. Cage fights on behalf of Sonya, and defeats Kano, for which she thanks him. Sonya begins to investigate and search for Jax once again. She locates Jax in one of the prison cells in Goro's Lair. When she tries to free him, Shang Tsung appears and forces her to face Sub-Zero. After she defeats Sub-Zero, Raiden appears. Raiden receives another message from his future self and tells Sonya that she is not the person meant to face Shang Tsung. He faces Sonya, but is defeated as well. While Raiden is on the ground, Raiden whispers to Sonya to shield her eyes. As she does, Raiden creates a flash of light to blind Shang Tsung. Using this as a distraction, Sonya rescues Jax and attempts to flee the island. While out of Goro's Lair, Sonya lets Jax rest while she attempts to call in an evacuation team. Kitana and Jade find her, and inform her that no one is allowed to leave. Sonya defeats Kitana and Jade in a two-on-one fight. Johnny Cage, Liu Kang, and Raiden all meet Sonya and Jax. Raiden proceeds to heal all of Jax's wounds, and Sonya is informed of the situation regarding Earthrealm. Sonya is among the Earth warriors who witness Scorpion returning with a dead Sub-Zero's remains, and Liu Kang's victory over Shang Tsung in the final match of the tournament. She can be seen in the victory ceremony for Liu Kang. After the Tarkatans ambush the Wu Shi Academy, Jax is assaulted and knocked unconscious. When he awakens, Johnny Cage, Raiden, Liu Kang, Kung Lao are seen. Jax asks where Sonya is, and is told that she was captured by Shang Tsung. Sonya is eventually discovered in the Dead Pool being guarded by Sheeva. After defeating Sheeva, Jax frees Sonya. Sonya and Jax are later seen in the Soul Chamber where Sub-Zero is located. Sonya and Jax are stunned, as they remember Sub-Zero having been killed, but are informed that this new Sub-Zero is actually the younger brother. As they explain to Sub-Zero what happened to his older brother, Ermac emerges from the Chamber. Jax grabs Ermac by the throat, but has his arms telekinetically ripped off. As Ermac and Sub-Zero do battle, Sonya attempts to call in a medical evacuation for Jax. Afterward, while Sub-Zero is taken away by the Lin Kuei cyborgs for automation, Raiden says that he no longer sense Sonya or Jax in the area, as they left through a portal back to Earthrealm to get Jax medical aid. Sonya is not seen again until Raiden is in a meeting with the Earth warriors. Raiden receives a vision about the Soulnado, and Sonya can be seen in the meeting. Sonya can be seen with the Earth warriors once again as Nightwolf returns from having destroyed the Soulnado. Sonya accompanies the Earth warriors when they are attacked by Sindel and the Lin Kuei cyborgs. She attacks after Smoke is killed, but is hit with a kick to the face. She However, survives the onslaught along with Johnny Cage. Sonya can be heard calling for Raiden. Raiden and Liu Kang return from their visit with the Elder Gods and are informed of everything that transpired. Sonya appears with Johnny Cage after Raiden mortally wounds Liu Kang. While Raiden tends to Liu Kang, Sonya and Johnny Cage attempt to stop Shao Kahn but are easily beaten. After Raiden defeats Shao Kahn and Kahn is taken for punishment by the Elder Gods, Sonya can be seen as Raiden looks at Liu Kang's body. Raiden teleports Johnny Cage, Liu Kang, and Sonya away. Biographies *'Mortal Kombat:' ''"Sonya is a member of a top U.S. Special Forces unit. Her team was hot on the trail of Kano's Black Dragon organization. They followed them to an uncharted island where they were ambushed by Shang Tsung's personal army." *'Mortal Kombat 3:' "Sonya disappears in the first tournament, but is later rescued by Jax. After returning to Earth, she and Jax try to warn the U.S government of the looming Outworld menace. Lacking proof, they watch helplessly as Shao Kahn begins his invasion." *'Mortal Kombat 4:' "After her journey into the Outworld and Shao Khan's near destruction of Earth, Sonya becomes a member of Earth's own Outworld Investigation Agency. Her first mission leads her to join Liu Kang on his quest to aid the troubled thunder God, Raiden. She must survive long enough to warn her government of the new menace brought on by Quan Chi." *'Deadly Alliance:' "Agent Sonya Blade and her team had finished their mission of demolishing any known ancient inter-realm portals when she received word from Jax that the Agency's portal chamber had been destroyed. With no means for traversing the realms, Sonya realized that there were now two agents lost in Outworld. The first had been the ninja cyborg Cyrax, whom some time ago. And now Agent Kenshi, originally sent to find Cyrax, was lost as well. She would have to find a way to get to Outworld and bring them home. Sonya was instructed to accompany Jax to an island in the Lost Sea where the Thunder God Raiden would meet them. The island had once been the location of her first Mortal Kombat tournament a decade ago. Now it was an abandoned reminder of the struggle between Earthrealm and the forces of evil. As she and the other heroes waited for Raiden to appear, she came to the realization that this time she had no plan of attack. All Sonya knew for sure was that somehow she had to rescue her fellow agents. As her Special Forces training dictated, no man would be left behind." * Armageddon: "For a long time my objective was to hunt down and eliminate the rogue clans of the criminal underworld. Kano, a member of the Black Dragon, had been a particular thorn in my side. I was close to capturing him, but once I heard about Shang Tsung's Mortal Kombat tournament, protecting Earthrealm from invasion became my sole priority. Once Onaga was stopped, it seemed the threat was eliminated. I could resume my mission against the Black Dragon and Red Dragon clans. Jax and I came back from Outworld only to find ourselves fighting a different kind of invasion: one from inside our own realm. While we were gone the cybernetic ninja faction known as the Tekunin had grown in number and threatened the stability of civilization. My attention was fixed on this new ninja clan; I was forced to focus all of our resources on defeating them. The Tekunin leader, Sektor, seemed to have connections with hostile entities from beyond our world, blatantly violating Earthrealm law. I needed to uncover his plans and stop him. We had one chance: Intel revealed that Sektor was aboard a warship somewhere over the Botan jungle. The Special Forces attacked and brought down the ship. Jax led a ground team to look for survivors, but he's still MIA and, I'm afraid to say, most likely captured by the Tekunin. For days Jax's cybernetic bio-sensors indicated that he was alive, yet the readings were abnormal. His life signs were stronger, but there were changes in his brainwave patterns. Eventually his signal was lost and we have no way of knowing if he's alive or dead. We may have crippled the Tekunin, but they will regroup. I need to find out who they were working with from outside Earthrealm. The idea that these rogue groups are conspiring with outside agents is alarming and underlines the importance of eliminating them once and for all. I have to find some way to shut them down." *'MK vs DCU': "The impulsive Special Forces agent Sonya Blade knew nothing of other realms until she stumbled upon the Mortal Kombat tournament while pursuing the Black Dragon clan member Kano. On Shang Tsung's island, she met Liu Kang and Raiden and her purpose in life was forever changed. She convinced her partner Jax to join her in spearheading a division of the Special Forces dedicated to protecting Earthrealm from outside forces. Though she has defended against exotic threats from other worlds, nothing could have prepared her for the invasion to come." *'Mortal Kombat (2011)': "As a girl, Sonya idolized her father, a U.S. Marine. When he embarked on a covert operation and never returned, she vowed to honor his memory. She joined the Marines and pushed herself hard, quickly rising in rank. Sonya's impulsiveness didn't win her many friends, but her skills and loyalty gained the respect and admiration of all who fought beside her. Though she has never given up her quest to uncover the truth behind her father's disappearance, she realizes that she might never see him again. Now Sonya finds herself caught up in the mysterious Mortal Kombat tournament. Like her father, she too could become a casualty of war." Combat characteristics Signature moves *'Energy Rings:' Clanging her wrists together she sends out ring-like fireballs that would hit the opponent. (MK, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Rings Of Justice and fires two rings. *'Leg Grab:' Sonya does a handstand and grabs her opponent with her feet, then slams them to the ground. (MK, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Krazy Legs. After the opponent is slammed onto the ground, they bounce over Sonya, who grabs them and slams them back down. *'Air Leg Throw:' Using her legs she tosses the opponent to the ground from the air. (MK4, MKG, MK 2011) *'Face Planter:' She takes off into the air and flies across the screen with a punch to anyone who is in the air. (MK, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MKA, MKvsDCU) *'Inverted Bicycle Kick:' Like Liu Kang, Sonya rises into the air with a series of kicks to the opponent. This can turn into Bike Assault after doing a Bicycle Kick - Sonya does another Bicycle Kick to the ground. The inverted bicycle kick slightly returns in MK 2011, but Sonya can only perform it during her X-Ray move. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MKvsDCU) *'Kartwheel:' Sonya performs a cartwheel at her opponent, kicking them on impact. (MK4, MKG, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Kartwheel Bash. *'Flying Kick:' Taking a page out of Liu Kang's book, Sonya flies across the screen with a kick to the opponent's torso. (MK:DA, MK:A) *'Kiss:' Sonya blows a kiss that stuns the opponent. Note that this move won't work on Kenshi, due to the fact that he is blind. (MK:DA, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Deadly Kiss. This can be charged as well. *'Armed Forces': Sonya crouches down and releases a purplish pink projectile from her hands at the opponent. (MK:A) *'Arc Kick': Sonya performs a kick that arcs through the air, enabling her to hit the opponent in the air or on the ground. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Arc Wave. *'Air Drop:' Sonya can do a kick straight down after jumping in the air. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Air Strikes and will do multiple kicks on the way down. *'X-Ray Move - SF Beat Down': Sonya initiates her X-ray Move with a series of punches and kicks (four to be exact), which if any one of them lands, she then performs a leg grab on the opponent's neck, snaps it, then she uses the inverted bicycle kick and slams him/her on the ground head first, breaking the skull and neck. (MK 2011) Fatalities *'Flame Kiss:' This fatality has been Sonya's trademark fatality ever since MK. She would blow a flaming kiss in the direction of her opponent, burning him/her alive. (MK, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKvsDCU) *'Pulse Kiss:' Another variation of this fatality was found in Mortal Kombat 3 in which she would once again blow a kiss and an amazing purple, glowing orb would be hurled towards an opponent, thus crushing the opponent and leaving behind a pile of blood and bones. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Slice Kiss:' The kiss returns with a different style. She conjures an energy ball that destroys the opponents upper torso once it makes contact. (MK4) *'Scissor Split:' Sonya performs her leg grab trademark move and grabs her opponent with her legs, holding them high momentarily before ripping the body apart by splitting her legs. (MK4, MK 2011) *'Intoxicating Kiss:' The kiss once again returns and this time, with a sadistic new style. Sonya exhales a mystical poisonous mist at her opponent, causing him/her to choke and vomit food twice and blood once. While the opponent is distracted by the vomiting, Sonya then jumps in the air and crushes her opponent's head with her feet. (MK:DA) *'Airborne Blade:' Sonya grabs the opponent by the neck, stands upside-down while doing so and snaps their neck. In Mortal Kombat 4, she uses this as her Grab attack, doing the very same thing but it is not used as a Fatal Blow. (MKvsDCU) *'Kut-Throat:' Sonya gets a garrote wire, puts it at her opponent's throat and flips over their head. She then slowly slices through their neck before their head comes off. (MK 2011) Other finishers *'Friendship #1:' Sonya moves her hands in front of her face, changing her expression each time. (MK3) *'Friendship #2:' Sonya would salute and flowers would grow all over the floor. (UMK3, MKT) *'Animality:' Hawk Rip: Sonya turns into a giant hawk and carries the opponent into the air and dices them to pieces. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Babality:' Sonya does her Inverted Bicycle Kick and lands on her side. She spins around throwing a tantrum. (MK 2011) Endings *'Mortal Kombat: (Non-Canonical)' "Captured by Shang Tsung, Sonya's Special Forces unit was taken hostage - their only hope was the tournament. Shang Tsung promised to release the entire team... only if Sonya could win the contest. Her victory not only released her unit- but also put an end to the Black Dragon and Shang Tsung's powerful grip on the tournament." *'Mortal Kombat 3: (Semi-Canonical)' "Sonya defeats her arch-enemy Kano high atop a skyscraper near Shao Kahn's fortress. She then comes face to face with the emperor himself. In an incredible display of courage, Sonya wins. When the world returns to its normal state, Sonya has no trouble convincing her superiors to form the Outerworld Investigation Agency, devoted to protecting the Earth against possible future invasions from other realms."thumb|right|250px *'Mortal Kombat 4: (Non-Canonical)' ::''Sonya: It's over, Jarek! Shinnok is dead, the good guys won! You're coming back with me!'' ::''Jarek: (advancing towards Sonya, who walks backwards) Never, Sonya. I agreed to defeat Shinnok, not turn myself in to the Special Forces! The Black Dragon'll live on!'' ::(they stop as Sonya stands back-to-back with a cliff) ::''Sonya: The Black Dragon died with Kano! You're the last one, Jarek!'' ::''Jarek: NEVER!!! (lunges at Sonya, who dodges, making him plummet down the cliff. Sonya just watches, pulling out her walkie-talkie)'' ::''Sonya: Come in, Maj. Briggs. This is Lt. Sonya Blade. Over.'' ::''Jax: (over the radio) Sonya! Glad to hear you're alive!'' ::''Sonya: You actually sound happy to hear from me, Jax. Things getting boring?'' ::''Jax: Not since you followed Liu Kang into the Netherrealm.'' ::''Sonya: Well, it's over now. I'm returning to base. 10-4, Jax. (puts her walkie-talkie away and leaves) '' ::(Oddly enough, this ending also spins off into Jarek and Jax's endings, each being a continuation) *'Deadly Alliance: (Non-Canonical)' "After the destruction of the Deadly Alliance, Sonya searched for the missing Special Forces agent Kenshi. She finally discovered him badly beaten and near death apparently from hook-like wounds in his ribcage. She managed to return him to the rendezvous point where I transported them back to Earthrealm. Upon her return, Sonya was promoted to General and giver her choice of command. She hand-picked a team to deal with new terrorist threats located on Earth. While in Outworld, Special Agent Kenshi had learned of a new threat to peace. The Red Dragon had awakened." *'Armageddon: (Non-Canonical)' "As reward for her victory, Blaze offered Sonya any power she desired. Glowing with energy, she turned and faced Kano, who had just reached the top of the pyramid. Her gaze burned into Kano. With a final scream of agony, Sonya's nemesis exploded in a cloud of ash. A mere glance, and her wish had been granted: Kano lived no more. With this new power, she incinerated the remaining members of the Black Dragon and Red Dragon clans, clearing the way for a new era of peace." *'MK vs DCU: (Non-Canonical)' "During the world-merge crisis, a member of the Green Lantern Corps was killed. At the moment of his death, his power ring traveled to Sonya, taking her as its new master. When the worlds were once again separated, the ring stayed with her. Now she has the ultimate weapon, but only one charge. She must use the ring sparingly until she can find a way to replenish its power." *thumb|200px|rightMortal Kombat (2011): ''"The loss of friends and allies during the battle with Shao Kahn took its toll on Sonya Blade's sanity. She left the Special Forces and went into seclusion to cope with her grief. But her solitude was brief as she found herself regularly visited by an apparition who claimed to be her missing father. With her father as a guide, Sonya embarked on a mission to exterminate what remained of Shao Kahn's army."'' Movie and TV Appearances Mortal Kombat In the first Mortal Kombat feature film, Lieutenant Sonya Blade is portrayed by actress Bridgette Wilson. Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm Sonya Blade appears in Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm which is an animated cartoon series based on the Mortal Kombat franchise. In the series, Sonya Blade is voiced by Olivia d'Abo. Mortal Kombat: Annihilation In the second Mortal Kombat feature film Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, Sonya Blade is portrayed by actress Sandra Hess. Mortal Kombat: Rebirth Mortal Kombat: Rebirth is a short film directed by Kevin Tancharoen. In the film. Sonya Blade is portrayed by actress Jeri Ryan. She informs assassin Hanzo Hasashi about Sub Zero in Shang Tsung's underground tournament. Mortal Kombat: Legacy In this webseries Jeri Ryan reprises her role as Sonya Blade. In "Jax, Sonya and Kano" she is seen spying on a Black Dragon warehouse. Sonya attempts to transmit a report to Jax but Kano found her and delayed its transmission for two days, enough time for the Black Dragon's "Cyber Initiative" shipment to take place. When Jax, Stryker and the rest of the Special Forces ambush the warehouse, a grenade misfired from a grenade launcher during Jax and Kano's fight dislodged her chains, being below the ceiling, allowing Sonya to break free. She then flees to find Jax, taking out a henchman, but not before he launches a grenade at Jax. Jax then runs to Sonya, protecting her from the blast with his arms. Both survive but are hospitalized, and Jax's arms were blown off, though Stryker "has a plan for him", referring to the installment of Jax's cybernetic arms. Character Relationships Original Timeline *Works for the Special Forces. *Partner of Jax. *Arch nemesis of Kano. *Ally of Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Raiden, and Kitana. *She and Kano were taken away by Shang Tsung after MK. *Held captive by Shao Kahn in MKII. *Rescued by Jax after MKII. *Defeated and nearly killed Kano in MK3. *She and Jax tried to arrest Jarek but as they heard of the upcoming invasion of Shinnok they offered Jarek to fight against Shinnok. *Found Cyrax and restored his human soul, then recruited him to the Outerworld Investigation Agency, then sent him to Outworld. *Recruited Kenshi to join the Outerworld Investigation Agency, then sent him to look for Cyrax. *Recruited by Raiden to join the fight against the Deadly Alliance. *Does not get along with Frost. *Killed by Baraka's tarkatan hordes. *Resurrected by Onaga to serve him. *Freed from Onaga's spell by Ermac and Spirit Liu Kang. *Discovered Sektor and his Tekunin clan had been attacking society then brought down his ship. *Joined the Forces of Light in the last battle in Armageddon. *Horizontally ripped in half during Armageddon. Alternate Timeline *Forced to compete in the Mortal Kombat tournament in exchange for Jax's life. *Grew frustrated with Johnny Cage's flirtatious behavior towards her and attacked him. *Bested by Cage. *Saved from an attack by Kano when Cage fought and defeated him, leading to Sonya warming up to Cage. *Defeated both the Elder Sub-Zero and Raiden before freeing Jax. *Fought and defeated Kitana and Jade after they attempted to stop her and Jax from leaving Shang Tsung's island. * Their rescue chopper was destroyed by Shang Tsung, and Sonya was subsequently challenged by Kano. *Defeated Kano. *Captured by Shang Tsung after the second Mortal Kombat tournament. *Rescued by Jax, Cage, and Raiden. *Left Outworld with a heavily injured Jax. *Rejoined the Earthrealm warriors to stop Shao Kahn. *Survived Sindel's attack along with Cage. *Both she and Cage tried to take on Shao Kahn but were soon incapacitated. *Assisted Raiden to restore Earthrealm after Shao Kahn's demise. Movies *Partner of Jax in both the first and second movies. *Arch nemesis of Kano in the first movie. *Friend and ally of Liu Kang and Johnny Cage. *Defeated and killed Kano in the first movie. *Taken captive by Shang Tsung. *Freed by Cage, Liu Kang, and Kitana before the final battle. *Saved from death at the hands of Shao Kahn by Cage, who in turn was killed in the second movie. *Recruited Jax to help in the battle against Shao Kahn in the second movie. *Defeated an extermination squad lead by Cyrax. *Killed Cyrax. *Defeated and killed Mileena. *Saved from an unearthly creature by Jax. *Defeated and killed Ermac in the final battle. Mortal Kombat Legacy *Lieutenant of the Deacon City Police Department. *Sneaked into the Black Dragon's warehouse to investigate the "Cyber Initiative". *Captured by the Black Dragon and imprisoned in a room where she was taunted by Kano, the leader of the Black Dragon, who had murdered her old partner, until the DCPD broke into the warehouse. *Saved by Jax from a grenade explosion, but the two were badly injured. *Awakened in a intensive care unit one week later, where Stryker told her that the Department of Defense has a "plan" to save Jax. Stage Relationships *Arctika: After taking out Sektor's warship, Sonya hacks into the Tekunin tracking system whilst Taven has one of their tracking devices on him. Sonya attempts to get information from him, only to be defeated. (MK:A) *Dark Prison: The possessed Sonya is kept here until Onaga requires her for his sinister tasks. (MK:D) *Kahn's Arena: Sonya and Kano were both captured by Outworld forces and chained up, forced to watch as Shao Kahn attempted to destroy her friends. (MKII) *Subway: An Earthrealm location where the Special Forces advertise recruitment (MK3, MK:A) *Warrior Shrine: Sonya is one of the warriors honored here by way of a statue in her likeness. (MK) Trivia *The character Sonya was inspired by the karate champion and movie actress Cynthia Rothrock. *Sonya was named after one of Boon's sisters. He confirms this in a video interview in the special edition of Deception. *Her known relatives are Major Herman Blade (father, deceased), Erica Blade (mother, unknown), and Daniel Blade (twin brother, deceased). *Sonya almost didn't make it into Mortal Kombat. Originally, Kurtis Stryker, who later debuted in MK3 (although, at the time, the name was given to the character who would eventually be called Jax in MKII) used her storyline, but he was dropped and Sonya created to add a female character to an otherwise all-male cast. *Sonya was revealed to be one of Ed Boon's favorite characters during an interview around the time MK3 came out. Boon stated that she was not only one of the strongest, but also one of the most popular characters of the series. *Sonya and Kano were the first MK3 characters to be confirmed. *Sonya's body can be seen in the introduction of Mortal Kombat Deception, located on the stairs leading to the Shang Tsung's palace. *Originally, Mortal Kombat: Special Forces was to have both Jax and Sonya as playable characters; however, Sonya's part was dropped due to deadline issues. In early shots of Special Forces at the time when Sonya was still in the game, it listed her code name as "Panther". *Sonya was originally going to fight Jade during the first movie in a secret arena, but the scene was cut from the shooting script and never filmed. *In Malibu Comics' non-canon Mortal Kombat series, Sonya was kidnapped, and hypnotized by Reptile into marrying Shao Kahn. Their marriage would have opened the barriers of the two worlds (Outworld and Earth) and Kahn would had been able to take Earth as his own (as well as Sonya becoming his Queen). The wedding was stopped during a battle involving the entire cast of the first two games. The comics also suggested a love interest between Sonya and Johnny Cage. *A false rumor that spread among many players in the first Mortal Kombat was the existence of a code that would make Sonya appear naked in the game (referred to as the "Nudeality" or "Nudality"). Various reports told of its existence only appearing in the Sega version, only in the arcade version, and so on. *Sonya's partner who was killed by Kano was named Cliff LoDolce in Jeff Rovin's MK novel, Bill van Hoven in the MK movie novelization, and Wexler in the cartoon show, Defenders of the Realm. *Sonya is the first character used in the Challenge Tower in MK 2011. *One of the only four survivors of the Earthrealm fighters in the MK 2011 story mode, the others being Johnny Cage, Raiden, and Quan Chi *Sonya has the longest X-Ray Move, with up to 11 hits. *Sonya is the second character to swear in the entire series, the first being Scorpion. *Sonya, Frost and Kira are the only female characters from Earthrealm. *Along with Nightwolf, Quan Chi and Kabal, Sonya never appears in Mortal Kombat (2011)´s Story Mode in her alternate costume. *Her alternate costume in Mortal Kombat (2011) is the same as the outfit she wore in the movie Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, with gloves, a hat, and sunglasses. *In Mortal Kombat (2011), if you pick Sonya, it says "Sonya Blade", but the announcer just says "Sonya". Gallery SonyaMKSM.jpg|Sonya in Shaolin Monks Sonya.png end1 (3).gif|Sonya's Mortal Kombat 3 Ending - Part 1 end2 (3).gif|Sonya's Mortal Kombat 3 Ending - Part 2 bio (4).gif|Sonya's Mortal Kombat 4 Bio Sonya Blade (cartoon).jpg|Sonya Blade in Mortal Kombat: DoTR Sonyaend1.gif|Sonya's Mortal Kombat Ending - Part 1 Sonyaend2.gif|Sonya's Mortal Kombat Ending - Part 2 175871-jeri-ryan-sonya-blade_header.jpg|Jeri Ryan as Sonya Blade in Mortal Kombat: Rebirth bio (3).gif|Sonya's Mortal Kombat 3 Bio Mktcardh.gif|Sonya´s MKT Kard Mkdcu-sonya-blade.jpg|Sonya Blade Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Mortal Kombat Battlewave 5 Page 15.jpg|''Mortal Kombat Battlewave'' 5 Page 15 Bw06 00.jpg|''Mortal Kombat Battlewave'' 6 Cover Bw06 01.jpg|''Mortal Kombat Battlewave'' 6 Page 1 Mortal Kombat Battlewave 6 Page 2.jpg|''Mortal Kombat Battlewave'' 6 Page 2 Mortal Kombat Battlewave 6 Page 13.jpg|''Mortal Kombat Battlewave'' 6 Page 13 Cds-1-.jpg|Sonya Blade Vincent Proce Costume Design Sonya_in_specialforces.jpg|Early screenshots and artwork of Sonya before being dropped out of Special Forces Mortal Kombat vs DC Sonya Blade vs Catwoman.jpg|''Mortal Kombat vs DC'' Sonya Blade vs Catwoman Mortal Kombat vs DC Sonya Blade vs Superman.jpg|''Mortal Kombat vs DC'' Sonya Blade vs Superman Mortal Kombat 2011 Sonya Blade vs Sindel 1.jpg|''Mortal Kombat (2011)'' Sonya Blade vs Sindel 1 Mortal Kombat 2011 Sonya Blade vs Sindel 2.jpg|''Mortal Kombat (2011)'' Sonya Blade vs Sindel 2 Mortal Kombat 2011 Sonya Blade vs Scorpion Pit.jpg|''Mortal Kombat (2011)'' Sonya Blade vs Scorpion Pit Mortal Kombat 2011 Sonya Blade Nightwolf 1.jpg|''Mortal Kombat (2011)'' Sonya Blade Nightwolf 1 Sandra Hess Sonya Blade 2.png|Sandra Hess as Sonya Blade Mortal Kombat Jeri Ryan Sonya Blade.jpg|Jeri Ryan as Sonya Blade in Mortal Kombat: Legacy Sonya Blade vs. Kano.jpg|Sonya Blade beats up her old enemy Kano in the first film Sonya Blade in Chains.jpg|Sonya Blade is held prisoner at the Evil Tower Sonyaend4.gif|Sonya Blade found the badly injured Kenshi General Sonya Blade & the OIA.jpg|Sonya Blade has become promoted to General Sonyaversus.png|Sonya's vs in MK3, UMK3, MKT Krypta_14-13.png|Sonya´s Alternate Costume Concept in MK 2011 Sonya1.png Lt. Sonya Blade & Liu Kang.jpg sonyarender.png|Sonya Render from MK 2011 Sonya Kano.jpg 1175019582_a454b651bd.jpg Johnny Cage flirts with Sonya - Cópia.PNG|Sonya meets Johnny Cage Sonya MK2011.PNG|Sonya finds Jax Sonya card.jpg References es:Sonya Blade ru:Соня Блейд pt:Sonya Blade Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Background Characters Category:Outerworld Investigation Agency Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (film) Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Rebirth Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Legacy Characters Category:Defenders of The Realm Characters